


Falling Further In

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a good morning's sleep, Jensen takes a step further with Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Further In

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly after my stories [Alone in the Dark](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/41288.html) and [Morning Haze](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/50677.html), and is less directly after [Truth or Dare](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/24268.html). Thank you to [](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/profile)[**janissa11**](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/) for the lovely beta job.

Jensen woke to the smell of coffee, and before he even opened his eyes he remembered--Jeff. He lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the way the bed was warmer than when he woke up alone, noticing the dip of the mattress beside him. He could hear pages turning, probably Jeff reading the script that had been sitting on his bedside table, followed by the rustle of him setting it down. A hand on his head then, moving through his hair, and Jensen knew he'd been caught playing possum.

"Good morning," Jeff said, his voice sounding low and calm, but no longer sleepy. "Afternoon, whatever."

"G'mornin'." Jensen rolled over and sat up. "What time's it?"

Jeff smiled and passed a cup of coffee over to Jensen's waiting hand. "Three o'clock."

Jensen nodded around a mouthful of coffee, taking in the sight of Jeff over the mug's rim. He sat on top of the covers in boxers and a t-shirt, mussed-up hair, more of a beard than usual, but he smelled clean from the shower, and his eyes looked bright and wide-awake as he flipped through the script again. Jensen drained his coffee, and as the caffeine started to hit his system he realized that he felt more rested than he had in days.

"Hey, thanks for being so cool about everything yesterday."

"Uh, you're welcome." Jeff looked like he wasn't entirely sure what Jensen was talking about.

"You know, you gave me that awesome fucking hand job, which I needed," he sighed, "a lot, and then I totally failed on returning the favor."

Jeff put the script back down and shook his head. "Not your fault the electricians were on top of things. And afterwards? Man, I'm not into fucking unconscious people."

"Gee, thanks."

"Not to mention I was pretty wiped myself."

"Yeah, it was a hard night." Jensen leaned over, reached a hand behind Jeff's head to pull him in closer, and kissed him. The kiss started light, a gentle good-morning, until Jeff's hand on his shoulder pulled him in tighter, and his tongue slipped deeper into Jeff's mouth. By the time he pulled back, Jensen didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy anymore. "Thanks for making it better."

"No problem." Jeff's heated grin sent a twist of desire curling through Jensen's chest, but the mood was broken when his stomach growled.

"I plan on making it up to you as soon we get some breakfast. Or lunch, whatever you want to call it."

"Early dinner?"

"If it means we can order in, that works for me."

~~~

Jensen showered while they waited for the food to arrive. His hands on his body reminded him of Jeff's--not just the night before, but also months ago. Months ago when he'd turned up at Jeff's house in LA so full of need, the need to be touched and the need to learn the truth about himself.

He'd run hard from that truth, but he'd found it again in Jeff's arms last night. He'd been too wiped to even come close to getting it up then, but Jeff's body tucked around his, surrounding his, had felt right in a way that few things ever had. And Jeff had given him so much yesterday. In the dark, in that crappy old hospital, he'd given him his warmth and his calm, not to mention a mind-blowing orgasm. In the morning, in the shaky aftermath of too much work and too much coffee, Jeff had given him steadiness and acceptance and rest.

It was time to give something back to Jeff, to give himself. Jensen reached back, ran a water-slicked hand over his ass and then slipped a finger inside for a moment, wondering how it would feel, if it would be good. He thought about Jeff's hips against his as he fell asleep last night, the brush of Jeff's soft cock against him. In his last fuzzy thoughts as his brain shut down, he had known that it felt right.

After his shower, Jensen dressed in a worn, thin old t-shirt and drawstring track pants. The soft cotton brushed teasingly against his skin, which was still warm and sensitized from the shower. He walked down the stairs barefoot and found Jeff, sweatpants pulled over his boxers now, standing at the front door paying for their food.

Jeff turned to smile at him, and Jensen felt hunger for Jeff competing with his hunger for food. Once the door closed, he stepped into Jeff's space and kissed him softly on the mouth. A delicious smell rose up from the bag of food in Jeff's arms, and Jensen's stomach growled. "Mmm, you taste good, but I think it's time to eat."

They moved into the kitchen and sat down next to each other at the little round table. Jensen drank down his wonton soup and moved on to his chicken and snow peas. Jeff attacked his beef and broccoli, wielding chopsticks with his wide hands. Their elbows brushed as they ate, and as Jensen's hunger diminished he found himself more interested in watching Jeff.

Jeff took a few more bites, then put his chopsticks down crosswise over the Styrofoam container and met Jensen's gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I owe you for last night."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't want you doing anything because you think you owe me. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do, man. You should do the same."

"I do owe you," Jensen repeated, letting his desire show in his eyes. "And I do want to."

A slow smile spread across Jeff's face. "What do you want?"

"I want you inside me. I think--" Jensen cut himself off, not wanting to say too much.

"What?"

_I think I need you inside me_, he thought, but it was too much to say. Too much too soon. "I've been thinking about it, about how it would feel." And that was true, too.

"It'll be good. I'll make it good."

Jensen nodded slowly. "I know. I trust you."

Jeff looked down, and when he looked back up his soft gaze had been replaced by sharp desire. "Come 'ere." He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the side of Jensen's jaw, rubbed his thumb across Jensen's lips.

Jensen breathed out at the touch and let his eyes fall closed.

"Come 'ere," Jeff repeated, whispering this time, using the light grip on Jensen's jaw to draw him in for a kiss. Not light this time, not sweet. Jeff slipped his tongue in across Jensen's and fucked his mouth like it was a promise. _Later_, Jeff had said the day before, after bringing Jensen off with his hands and his heat and the sound of his voice. _Later_, Jeff said now with his tongue and his teeth and his hand still on Jensen's face, _is now_.

Jensen felt his heart speed up at that promise, and his cock hardened, tenting up the loose fabric of his pants. They pulled apart long enough to stumble upstairs. Beside the bed, Jeff wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him in tight. He felt Jeff's hard length press into his stomach and then Jeff slid his hands down underneath the back of Jensen's pants and cupped the cheeks of Jensen's ass. His fingers teased the sensitive skin at the cleft, and Jensen tilted his hips back, not meaning to, just leaning into that light touch.

"You really do want this," Jeff murmured into his ear. Not a question, a realization.

Jensen nodded his head into Jeff's shoulder, letting the touch of fingers on his ass, the squeeze of his cock pressed between their bodies and Jeff's voice make him hotter, harder.

"You got stuff here? Lube?"

"In the bedside table."

Jeff didn't respond with words. He pulled his hands out from the back of Jensen's pants, palming his ass along the way, and stepped back far enough to untie the drawstring that hung at the front of Jensen's hips. Released, the pants fell down, the fabric stroking along Jensen's cock as it fell.

God. Cool air from the room brushed against his skin, making him notice how hot he was. He reached down and pulled his t-shirt off--soft as the fabric was, he needed it gone..

"Mmmm." Jeff's heavy-lidded eyes narrowed further as his gaze swept over Jensen's body. "I forgot how fucking hot you are."

"What, I don't make much of an impression?"

"More like the memory is too much to be believed without living proof."

Jensen focused on the low-dipping vee of Jeff's shirt, at the hair that peeked out above it, at the definition in his arms where the sleeves met bare skin. Jeff caught the direction of his gaze and pulled his shirt off. Jensen's breath caught as he understood what Jeff meant. It had been months since he saw Jeff naked in his living room back in LA. Seeing again, now, made him want to touch.

He reached out and braced his hands at the sides of Jeff's surprisingly slim waist, then ran them up to the wide bulk of his shoulders and back down. Jeff's cock, as erect as Jensen's, pushed at the front of his sweats, so Jensen hooked his thumbs into the pair of waistbands and pulled the boxers and sweats down together to Jeff's thighs before letting them fall to pool at Jeff's feet.

Jeff's cock, now revealed, was as impressive as Jensen had remembered. He had a brief moment to worry about how it was going to work, when his ass had been tight around just his own finger, before Jeff distracted him by stepping in close and reaching down to cup his ass again. Jensen's cock brushed Jeff's with no fabric between them this time, the hair around Jeff's balls scratching against his cock, his hips.

"Lie down on your stomach." Jeff's breath tickled the small hairs at Jensen's temple before he stepped away to gather the supplies.

Jensen fixed the pillows at the head of the bed and laid down, listening to Jeff move around the room. He felt the bed dip as Jeff crawled up behind him and then Jeff humming low in his throat as he smoothed his hands from Jensen's ankles up his calves and thighs, over his ass and up his back. Jensen's muscles relaxed under the touch, light but warm, as it continued out to his shoulders and down his arms to his hands.

Jeff moved his hands back to Jensen's thighs. "Here." He pressed out on Jensen's left thigh. "Bend your knee a little."

Jensen drew his knee up, canting his hip out to the side, and he could feel how that opened his ass to Jeff. Made room for his cock, too. Not so crushed against the bed. He felt a blunt pressure against his hole and tensed up, not meaning to.

"Relax." Jensen heard the low edge of laughter in Jeff's voice. "Just my finger."

The touch went away and then returned, this time slick and a little cool. Lube, then. Jensen thought of the day, several weeks ago, when he tossed that bottle in his basket without letting himself think about why. Then the finger pushed inside him, and any thoughts outside of that moment fled.

It felt…odd. Not bad. Not good, quite. Jeff left his finger there for a moment, and Jensen felt the ring of muscle relax, giving in to the presence inside. Jeff's finger slipped out and then back in again, pressing more lube inside, stroking in and out now. It felt okay, still nothing great, until Jeff's long finger stroked deeper, making a crazy kind of pleasure flash through him.

Jensen gasped and adjusted his hips again. His erection had flagged with the uncertainty of having something inside him, but he'd gone hard again, the head of his cock weeping onto the sheets.

"Told you I'd make it good," Jeff rumbled behind him, but all Jensen could do was nod into the pillow and sigh with disappointment as Jeff's finger left him again. "Boy, you're a fuckin' natural."

Jensen craned his neck around to look at Jeff. "You mean that literally?"

"Absolutely."

Jensen let his head relax back to the pillow when he saw Jeff squeeze more lube onto his finders. This time, the dual pressure of two wide fingers pressed into him, and he held his breath at the twinge of pain as his hole stretched to accept it. Warm, rhythmic touching on his back then, as Jeff massaged him lightly with his free hand.

"Breathe," he whispered, smoothing his hand up Jensen's back again while his fingers held still inside Jensen's ass. "Breathe."

Jensen let his breath out on a sigh, and the stretch in his ass eased. He let his breaths fall into the cadence of Jeff's hand on his skin, and when Jeff moved his fingers in and out again in a shallow thrust it felt better. More stretching as his fingers pushed all the way in, but then Jeff brushed the sweet spot again, and Jensen pushed his hips up to meet the next thrust, deepening it.

Jeff stopped stroking his back and gripped his hip instead. "Fucking natural," he growled again, and when his fingers spread apart and turned inside Jensen it felt really goddamn good.

Jensen turned around to look back at Jeff again, and had to stop, closing his eyes and gasping and trying not to come right there with his dick pressed between his stomach and the sheets as the pressure inside him blossomed into something impossibly huge and hot with the change in position. When he felt like he'd pulled back from the ragged edge of coming, he opened his eyes and looked back at Jeff where he knelt on the bed, his full, hard cock clinging to his stomach. "It's enough," he panted. "Please, I'm ready."

And he didn't even care that he was begging. Didn't even care because Jeff closed his own eyes and moved his hand from Jensen's hip to the base of his own cock, gripping. Clearly close, so close. Then Jeff's shoulders relaxed a fraction, and he slid his fingers from Jensen's ass.

"Turn over," he whispered. "On your back. Put your knees up."

Jensen bent his lax arms underneath his chest to push himself up and over, and when he settled on his back he saw Jeff rolling on a condom. Jeff squeezed more lube into his hand then and smoothed it onto his sheathed cock, looking for all the world like some kind of jack-off peep show. So fucking hot. Dude could have a gay webcam if the acting gig didn't work out. Jensen shook his head to get rid of the inane thoughts that flew through his brain as he waited to feel Jeff on him, in him again.

Jeff tucked both hands behind the small of Jensen's back and tilted his hips up a little, moving them into what already felt like a better position before he leaned over and balanced himself with one hand on the bed beside Jensen's head.

The smooth, wide head of Jeff's cock pressed against his hole them, and Jeff whispered in his ear, "Push down a little. Let me in, baby."

And Jensen pushed, let the muscles relax on a long breath, and he felt the head of Jeff's cock push through into him.

"Oh--" Jeff broke off, his breath catching in his throat and then continuing on, audibly ragged

Jensen clutched his hands into the sheets on either side of him, struggling to relax his own breathing. He remembered the lesson of Jeff's slow and steady breath-strokes on his back, and he found that rhythm again. Smooth breaths in and out, and the muscles inside relaxed, letting Jeff slide another inch inside.

So much. So full. But after another couple of breaths it wasn't too much, wasn't too full. Jeff hovered over him, looking locked-up with the tension of staying still. "Come on." Jensen reached up and wrapped a hand around Jeff's straining bicep. "More, come on."

Jeff pushed again, and the next movement brought the heavy weight of his cock to bear on that spot inside, and Jensen had enough with careful. Enough with slow. When Jeff pulled back and thrust in again shallowly, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jeff's back and pulled him in deeper.

"Oooh," Jeff grunted. "Fuck." Jeff's head dropped onto Jensen's chest, damp breaths heating Jensen's skin. "I'm trying--"

"Stop tryin'!" Jensen growled in frustration and tilted his hips up against Jeff's. His cock slid in the narrow space between their sweaty stomachs and that pressure inside matching the pressure outside was better than he could have imagined.

Jeff reached one hand between them and wrapped it around Jensen's cock. "Okay," he panted, nodding. "Okay."

Jeff started thrusting again, deeper and faster, pumping his fist on Jensen's cock in time with the motion of his hips. Jensen kept his legs wrapped around Jeff's back, kept his hand tight around Jeff's bracing arm. He closed his eyes, just feeling their bodies moving together, wrapped around each other, inside each other.

Jeff pumped his cock, squeeze-stroke-twist, and he felt pressure building up in his balls, in his chest. Building and rising, and then he used his heels to pull Jeff in deeper again, and the pressure overflowed, light washing over him behind his eyelids. His come splashed out over Jeff's chest, onto his own and he squeezed Jeff tighter still as Jeff thrust in hard-hard-hard and then came, groaning low, almost silent, and dropped forward onto Jensen's chest.

Jensen let his legs relax down to the bed and wrapped his arms around Jeff's heaving back, stroking the sweat-slicked skin lazily until Jeff's breathing calmed and steadied. After a minute, Jeff sighed into Jensen's neck and knelt up, holding onto the top of the condom as he pulled out of Jensen's body. The tug of Jeff's cock inside him felt a little sore, but not bad, and Jensen couldn't bring himself to care.

Jeff tossed the condom away and laid down on his side, pressed against Jensen from shoulder to knees, one arm draped across Jensen's chest. Jensen turned to face him, returning the embrace and twining their legs together, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat. He listened to the Jeff's now-steady breaths and felt sleep washing in on the tide of his own breaths. Holding tight to Jeff, he let himself fall.


End file.
